Until the end
by kristiliz
Summary: Everything has been a trap. They have followed my stepts to Sword & Cross.They have provoked the events that changed my life forever. They have made me fall in love with the wrong person...and because of them...I'll have to pay the consequences.
1. Encouragement

"Why do you always have to do this to me? It's not fair."

"You know that your father and I have a very important business trip."

"You guys are always traveling… And every time you decide to leave you leave me in a new boarding school."

"Oh, Lorena please, you know we're sorry… but our company has to be represented by its owners," said my mother in a bored tone.

I couldn't believe it, it was the tenth time my parents traveled… in only two months. They were never at home… They never paid any attention to me. Usually, I'd hang out with Melinda, our maid to put it like that. We were very close, she was only four years older than me… and she and I always went shopping together… but when it's about going to a new boarding school it's hard to make friends… I'm not a very social person, you know.

"They are impossible."

My parents' eyes went blank. I got out of the car/limousine that I hated. Mike, the chauffer, got my bags out and I turned around, facing the new boarding school my parents were dropping me of at. Sword & Cross. Georgia. Last month we were in California. Change… I hated change. I knew this boarding school was for problematic children and with social issues. Who knew? Maybe I did belong here. I'll never forgive myself for what I did. I'm simply…guilty.

"Great," I murmured.

"Mike will pick you up on Christmas. I'll call Melinda so she'll be alert for the phone in case you need something. We love you."

"Mom, please… don't do it," I pleaded.

"Goodbye, Lorena."

Mike got in the car with my parents inside and left through the main gate.

"I love you," I whispered to no one. I turned around to face my death. I walked to the office with two carry-ons in my hands and dragging a wheelie behind me. There were many teenagers outside, almost all of them 'emos'. The only normal looking teens were studying on cement tables in the quad. That meant I had to study with teens that intimidated me… awesome… in fact, more than awesome! I walked through a glass door and saw a girl; she was mid-height, had curly brown hair and wore purple eyeglasses.

"Hello!" the girl said cheerily. I smiled and she walked over to me. "You must be Lorena Gill, right?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm Pennyweather Van Syckle Lockwood."

My eyes got as wide as plates, I tried not to do it but that name was suicidal… How the heck was I supposed to learn it? The girl saw my expression and burst in an attack of laughter.

"I know, I know… Please, call me Penn," she said and I sighed in relief.

"Ok, Randy told me your parents filled in all the forms. I tell you classes start at nine o'clock…Sharp. I recommend don't be late unless you want to get really busted. There are security cameras everywhere, as in they can watch your every move, so take care. You're not taking meds, are you?"

"No."

"Alright, the only thing left is your room," Penn started searching in the computer that for what it seemed it was the student register.

"Okay, here it is… room 125B… second floor. Want me to take you?"

I thought about it for a second and I refused.

"No thanks… I want to familiarize myself with everything."

"Oh… alright."

I left Penn and walked up the stairs she indicated me to. Okay, I was on level B… all that was left to find was the dormitory. Ehhh… 119…123…125! Here I am. Before I entered I gulped in some air. I was really nervous… I didn't know how things would go in this new school. In the past, Mike had to come pick me up early… Not counting the time we had to drive to the hospital because a girl in home economics let drop a butcher knife and had slashed my whole forearm. They had to sew fifteen stitches on me. Since then I don't use that many knives. Well… it's now or never. I started hearing laughter, from inside the room. Okay, I knew I was going to have a roommate… but she was laughing… alone? Whatever… I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. There were two people inside a girl and a guy. The girl had reddish-brown hair, long and wavy. Her eyes were a light caramel and her skin was slightly tanned. The guy was long and lean. His hair was black and his eyes were a very intense green… very charming. Both of them stared at my image in the doorway.

"Uh, sorry… Wrong room…" when I turned to leave that place the girl stood up.

"You're Lorena Gill, right?" she asked me.

"Uh… yes," the girl didn't show any display of affection and went back to sit on one of the beds. The guy kept staring at me and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do… had I confused dormitories or what? I couldn't tell. The guy stared at the girl and made a gesture then the girl sighed and stood up again.

"Ok, this is your bed. Fine?" she signaled to where the dark haired guy was sitting. Okay, so I hadn't confused dormitories. The girl looked me up and down like I was something she was going to buy and then turned to the guy who winked at her and stared at me which made me avert my gaze.

"I hate this so much," said the girl to herself. "My name's Rebecca Ross and I am your bunkmate if you hadn't noticed which also means that I have to be with you twenty-four seven with you on Monday. I hope you don't give me any problems," she said and with that she sat again. The guy stood up and walked up to me.

"Cam Briel."

"Lorena Gill," I said. I turned around to grab my bags but Cam insisted on taking them inside. I accepted and entered the room. When I turned around I saw that Cam had a tattoo on his neck; it was black and in the form of a sun, a sunburst… That's what they called them. Okay, I admit it. Cam was hot. I turned hastily so he couldn't notice my obvious staring.

"And well… what are you in here for?" asked Rebecca. I really didn't like to talk about this but I couldn't possibly be the worst case here. So I decided to talk before they forced the words out of my mouth.

"I killed a man."

Rebecca's eyes got as wide as an owl's and Cam stopped abruptly. Okay… so maybe I was the worst case here.

"You what?" asked Rebecca.

"It was self-defense… they were going to mug me in an alley. That was how I reacted. I don't know how but a dagger appeared in my handbag so I didn't think it twice and… I defended myself with it. Of course it wasn't my intention to kill anybody, I was only using it to scare him into backing off but in the blink of an eye it was through his chest."

Rebecca sneaked a peek at Cam and I knew what she was thinking. "I know. I'm sorry… I'm an abomination."

"What? No…" said Cam.

"Seriously, Cam?" asked Rebecca. Cam stared daggers at her and she sighed. Rebecca relaxed and looked at me with what seemed like almost… pity. I think I relaxed too. Apparently, Rebecca was not the kind of person you'd like to mess with.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. I smiled and sat on my corresponded bed. Cam stood still… staring at us.

"And… why are _you_ guys here?" I asked. I thought it was fair enough o know their crimes giving they knew mine. Cam and Rebecca locked gazes. They seemed to be thinking what they were going to say to me and what not. Rebecca sighed again and turned to look at me.

"Very well, I'm gonna be precise. We burned down my dad's auto dealer," Rebecca turned to Cam and chuckled. "We burned my dad's BMW auto dealer to be exact. My father didn't pay any attention to me. He lived working… I was nothing to him… and now? Even less. I destroyed each and every one of those precious cars of him. Nothing was left… and… and Cam helped me."

"What about your mom?" I said and I regretted it as soon as the words escaped my mouth. The look on Rebecca's face changed completely. Her eyes fell from sadness and she went totally silent. I saw Cam and his face told me that I had messed up big time.

"My… mom… died when I was seven, cancer. She contracted it when I was five but she died two years later. Honestly… I never understood the stupid reason of why my father basically left her when she needed him the most. He wasn't even there when she died… neither was I.

"Ri, it's okay… you don't have to—" interrupted Cam.

"No… it's fine…" I looked down to the floor. I felt really bad for making her relive all those awful memories.

"On my sixteenth birthday… he wasn't present… he had a business trip. He couldn't even tell me himself instead he sent that hypocritical assistant of his. She called me that same day when we were preparing the place for the party. The next day… Cam and I burned the dealer. When my father returned he found a disaster of his precious dealer he worked so hard for. The whole place was a total loss. God… all those gorgeous cars… ugh, Cam. How come we didn't think of keeping some of them? I loved that red one—"

"Ahem, Ri… you're getting side tracked," said Cam.

"Oh… yes… right. Well, two days later my father sent me to Sword & Cross, great decision. Why pay a fine when I'm only his daughter? So he decided that I enjoy this fabulous five star resort. I've been here for two years… which means that I know this place like the palm of my hand, basically.

"Rebecca… I'm so sorry I opened my mouth. I didn't want you to rel—"

"Don't worry… its okay."

I was very relieved to hear this. My cell phone began vibrating in my pocket so I took it out and saw that I had a new text message, but before I could read it Cam snatched it from my hands.

"No cell phones allowed here. Randy didn't ask you for it?" asked Cam.

"Er… no?" I looked at him with an expression that said it was obvious Randy didn't ask me for it…Duh. Cam gave me a half smile… for the love of God he was attractive. But his gaze soon turned to Rebecca.

Ugh.

"Uhh… Ri it's Friday. So you're… coming, right?"He asked.

"Of course."

"Lorena—" began Cam.

"Lena," I interrupted him. I hated being called by my real name.

"Alright… Lena would you like to go to a party tonight?" Yes after hearing Cam's charming voice. I looked at Rebecca who was staring at us murderously. I ignored her and turned to look at Cam who had my iPhone in his hands and I nodded with a small smile on my lips.

"Perfect."

Rebecca sighed in frustration and Cam walked up to her, I looked at them from the corner of my eye. He whispered something in her ear and kissed the crown of her head. I averted my gaze before they saw me staring. Then Cam stepped away from her and walked to wards the door. He opened it and before leaving he looked at me and with a very sexy smile said:

"See you tonight… Lorena Gill."


	2. Scary surprise

**Thank you soo for reading my story..but please...review...it make me very happy and i have the heart to continue writing! thanks to my great friens galadriel097 for translate this story! thank you so much...people! you'll have to love her too...because of her is that we have this story translated! thanks, girl! :) please...read..and review..! bad and good reviews are welcome! enjoy! :) **

"Party?"

"Oh… it's in Roland's room. You have… you came Friday so they're welcoming you with a party. There's always a thing in Roland's and Daniel's room… it's tradition.

"Who's Daniel?" I asked.

"Just Roland's sexy roommate." I looked at her. So she thought someone else was sexy in this place… and that did not apply to Cam. One down. Easy road to Cam. After minutes of silence, Rebecca stood up and walked to her drawer, taking out underwear.

"That's your closet and that drawer too. You can start unpacking but not now. Find something to wear, the party is at seven and it's already five… and a half? Oh no… Great! Ugh! I don't have the time I _need_!" Rebecca yelled and flew to the bathroom to take a shower. I opened one of my bags and got out my clothes. I decided to wear one of my favorite dresses. It was strapless and white. It was fairly short and had a top layer of shimmering organza that produced flow. I took out a pair of black platform shoes that tied on the ankle and started hearing a vibrating phone. It was on a pretty hard solid surface and it could only be… my iPhone. It was vibrating inside my drawer, the one that was empty. I smiled and ran to get it and there it was. 'Text Message'… it was from a phone number I've never heard of.

**You're getting ready, right?**

**Because the party just started! **

**I'm waiting for you Lorena Gill**

**-Cam**

Cam? How the hell he got my phone number?It didn't matter and I didn't care and I was happy he had my phone number. So he did keep his phone when he started at Sword &Cross… great example. I responded the message.

**We're getting ready :) **

**I hope you look handsome hahaha**

My hands were shaking. God… why did I do that? I'm not like that! The cell vibrated and I took a deep breath. '1 New Message'.

**Huh... Daring... I like that :) **

**Please don't tell Rebecca I gave you the phone**

**She thinks I sent it to the office :/... and yes**

**IMHO**** I do look veeeeeeeery handsome hahaha **

**and I now you will too ;)**

Whoa… I wasn't expecting that. I started to laugh but in that instant Rebecca's shower turned off. Ugh. I responded as fast as I could, praying that Rebecca took her time in the bathroom.

**Rebecca just finished showering! **C U L8R...

**Oh and don't answer, the phone vibrates and **

**makes a lot of noise ;) –Lena**

I hid the phone under my pillow as Rebecca opened the bathroom door. She was enveloped in a towel, just like her hair.

"You still haven't showered!" yelled Rebecca.

"Sorry," I said while grabbing everything: my dress, my underwear, my shoes, my hairbrush and perfume. I took a shower in exactly seven minutes… a new record, and even still I washed my hair. I heard someone knock on my door and Rebecca respond. I hoped it wasn't Cam. I dressed inside the bathroom and began detangling my hair. I have dark blonde hair, long and wavy… so long it makes it very difficult to wash. After ten minutes I was ready. I had my hair perfectly styled, with soft ringlets, just how I like it. I had my gorgeous dress on, my black platforms and amazing makeup. My eyes were a pretty light blue so I decided to wear pearly white eye shadow that contrasted well with my dress. When I left the bathroom I saw Rebecca. She had a black mini dress, fairly flow-y, like mine it was also strapless. She was wearing a pair of very high black pumps and her accessories were black and silver. Her eye makeup was black and gray… in other words, she looked gorgeous. When I saw her necklace I remembered I had to wear some sort of accessory. I looked in my jewelry box and took out my white gold chain with a teardrop diamond. I put it on along with my bracelet and earring set.

"Whoa, Lena… who you gonna catch down there?" said Rebecca smiling.

"Thanks, but you don't look so bad yourself," I said returning the smile. I clasped the little turnsole diamond barrette leaving the other side of my hair long and flowing.

"What's the dorm room number?" I asked trying to reach the bed to get my phone. In that instant Rebecca turned and headed to the door.

"God, this is better than I thought," she said with a broad smile and I took the chance and slipped my phone behind my back.

"They changed the location of the party; apparently our high security prison doesn't have any administration tonight. They thought we wouldn't notice. So that means the party is going to be bigger and it's going to be outside in the quad. There will be lots of tables and chairs… and lots of vegetation," Rebecca was smiling devilishly.

"I see you like parties," I commented.

"Uh… not really. I just like getting away from this room, that's all. Besides… um, eww… talking with people I don't know… introduce myself and pretend I like them… um, no thanks," I smiled at Rebecca's perspective.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure," I answered.

We began descending the stairs and you could already hear the music. There were teenagers dancing in every corner available, others were making out and others simply talking.

"Okay, so how come if we're supposed to be under surveillance all the time the administration suddenly leaves us without any supervision and how did Roland plan a party with music and food?" I asked. None of this had any logic.

"One: I don't have any idea and two: Roland has his contacts," she said laughing. Rebecca guided me through the sea of people. The concrete tables I had seen earlier where covered with snacks and drinks and beer. Okay, you're going to think I'm weird but I do _not_, I repeat, I do _not_ like beer… it tastes horrible. In the distance I could see Cam… he was with his back turned to me and he was talking with a blond haired guy with violet-gray eyes who was standing with a girl with black hair. Rebecca also saw Cam and she started towards him, I followed her with my iPhone in my hands desperately trying to hide it from her eyes. Rebecca tapped Cam on the shoulder and he turned around.

"You're gorgeous, Ri," he said looking her up and down. When I could finally squeeze towards his direction, considering the large amount of people couldn't let me walk, his eyes traveled over Rebecca's and landed upon me. Without a doubt, I was blushing. He walked towards my direction and thankfully, grabbed my right hand, because in my left hand I was hiding my phone and kissed it. I was going to die… literally. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Cam looked really handsome… and believe me when I say: really handsome. He was wearing a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark-wash jeans and black shoes. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear:

"You are so beautiful," O-K-E-Y… I… wasn't… breathing and the words weren't coming out of my mouth so the only thing I could do was smile timidly. He held my hand and walked me to the group.

"Rebecca, Lorena, this is Daniel Grigori and Lucinda Price. Guys this is Rebecca Ross and Lorena Gill," Rebecca and I smiled for being polite.

"Please, call me Luce."

"Okay, you're not the only one that doesn't like nicknames. You can call Lorena 'Lena'," said Cam looking at me. I smiled again. Suddenly a boy was standing next to us… he'd come out of nowhere. He had brought a beer with him and he had dreadlocks tickling his face and had a natural deep tan.

"Hey! You guys havin' fun?" asked the dreadlock guy, dancing.

"Very much… but what are you going to do if Randy shows up? You know she sticks her nose into everything," joked Cam.

"Ha… you know I always have something up my sleeve. I paid a couple of idiots to stand at the entrance gate. Everything's fixed, eh? Say it: I'm a genius," everyone laughed.

"Lena, this is Roland Sparks, our… activities director, if you must," said Cam. Roland took my hand and kissed it the same way Cam did.

"Good evening, Miss Lorena," I looked at him sideways. How did he know my name?

"Yes, I know. Sorry, Lena," I smiled at Roland's attitude.

"Roland—" began Cam.

"It's just that this, er… young man… hasn't shut up about you all day. I thought I might get dizzy." I looked at Cam, he was completely embarrassed but he reflected it with a nervous smile. Daniel cleared his throat.

"Ehhh, Roland, my dear and loyal friend… How many beers have you had?" Roland glanced at Daniel with a guilty look.

"About seven… but not worry… it's nothing serious," Nothing serious? Yeah, right! Cam squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Ehh… I think we'll be right back…" Cam removed me from the group and took the snacks tables. Okay, there were too many things to choose from, including the drinks. I was neither hungry nor thirsty but Cam offered me a plastic cup and I accepted it gladly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Cam yelling over the music.

"Of course," Cam was staring at Roland and the words spilled out of my mouth without my analyzing them.

"Is it true?"

"What's true?" asked Cam.

"That you've been talking about me," Cam stared into my eyes and began laughing in a nervous tone.

"Well, I… uh…"

"Cam?" I pressed.

"Yes," I smiled shyly and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Then Rebecca and Roland appeared at our side. Cam grabbed Roland's arm and turned to Rebecca and I.

"Ladies, we'll be right back. My friend and I have to… take a little walk," Cam practically dragged Roland away. I looked at Rebecca who smiled broadly.

"Daniel… Grigori? Seriously?" I asked in a playful tone with my eyes as wide as plates.

"What? He's hot! Besides, I don't like him… I just think he's hot… that's all."

"Well…um… ew?" I joked. Rebecca laughed at my expression. "I'm serious… what does he have that's hot?"

"Just look at him… I mean… those eyes and— oh, forget it," she said noticing my incomprehensive look. "Besides, it looks like he found his true love."

"Huh?"

"Gosh, Lena! Lucinda Price, who else?" she whispered.

"Oh!" Both of us stared at Luce who was holding Daniel's hand. They were smiling at each other adoringly and Rebecca made a disgusted sound. I was beginning to think Rebecca really liked Daniel. She screamed noiselessly and I turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was looking everywhere except where the couple was. I turned to look at them.

"Jesus!" the picture shocked me and I turned around hastily almost slipping.

"See? I told you!"

"Yeah, they're… uh—"

"Kissing!" whispered Rebecca.

"More like eating themselves!" I added and Rebecca laughed. I turned my head around slowly and faced the same picture. They were kissing passionately in front of everyone. I turned to look at Rebecca and she repeated my routine. She peeked slowly at them then turned around quickly.

"Ugh! God, get a room," she said.

I poured myself some soda and Rebecca did the same.

"Ehh… do you mind if I leave you alone for a couple of seconds?" I asked and Rebecca shook her head inferring she didn't mind. Rebecca left walking towards God-knows-what. I was too busy focused trying to hide the prohibited cell phone when it rang. 'Text Message'. Why would Cam keep sending me text messages? I hid in a corner and took out my phone. Where the phone number was supposed to be, the word: UNKNOWN flashed brightly on the screen. That's weird. I looked at the message.

**You must take back what you**

**Lost last month... It's yours**

**Enter the forest and look for it**

"What?" I murmured. What was all this? Cam? Well, I didn't see Cam anywhere, so I deduced it must be him. I saw the only direct passage to the forest and I walked towards it. Inside the forest everything was dark. I could only hear nocturnal animals making their way through it and the strong wind coursed through the trees, other than that… nothing. I followed a path made of sand and dirt.

"Cam?" I called.

Suddenly I saw a gleam in the forest floor. I rushed towards it; I wanted to get out of this forest as soon as possible. When I got closer I froze. I dropped the cell phone from my hands. I couldn't breathe… this was all a horrific illusion. There was a dagger, a silver one with a ruby encrusted hilt. I brought it closer to me. It was drenched in blood… I didn't know whose it was…

It was the same dagger… the same one I used to commit a murder… the dagger that changed my life forever.

"No!"

**well...what you thinks about it! good? who is th responsible for sending that dagger? answer in the review! if you have some ideas for my story..they are welcome! :)) again...thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)) xoxoxo -kristiliz**


End file.
